


For I am Sure, the Giver Loved Me

by edgarallanrose



Series: Check, Please! Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: AU but they are still at Samwell, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Dex is kind of a dick, Everyone Ships Nursey/Dex, Ficlet, Flirting via Byron, Getting Together, M/M, Nursey has mad game, Some swearing and suggestive language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: “You know he just buys books out of pocket? No financial aid. Just hands me his card. One time he handed me a whole wad of cash. Who carries around text book amounts of cash?! Fucking stuck up, trust fund baby, starving artist wannabe—”“Uh, ‘scuse me.”Dex whipped around. Derek was standing behind him.“If you could maybe, like, help me out that’d be chill.”





	For I am Sure, the Giver Loved Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This lil ficlet came from a tumblr prompt on [this post](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/178645892015/fanfiction-trope-mash-up) where I had to mashup up the tropes of Bookstore AU and Everyone Knows/Mistaken as Couple and was given the ship nurseydex. I love nurseydex so much but have never written them, so I took the opportunity to have a go and write this! I posted it over on tumblr and people seemed to enjoy it so I thought I would post it here as well.
> 
> Title from Lord Byron's poem "The Cornelian"

“Yo, Dex. Your boy is back,” Chowder said.

“My…” Dex turned away from the new Bio text books he was shelving to look at the front desk. Dex frowned. “He’s not my boy.”

At the desk, the beanie-wearing hipster douchebag who had been harassing Dex ever since Fall semester started smirked and waved at him.

“Bitty can help him,” Dex grumbled, going back to the text books. “Even if this campus job did not go straight to my financial aid, you could not pay me enough to speak to him again.”

“I totally saw you get coffee with him at Annie’s just the other day,” Chowder said.

“I was not  _with_  him, he ambushed me.”

“Who, Derek?” Lardo said, peering from around the corner, an empty cardboard box in her arms. “I had Art History with him last semester, I thought he was pretty cool.”

“He’s obnoxious,” Dex hissed, looking over his shoulder to see that Bitty was still nowhere to be found and no one had helped Derek yet. “He comes in here almost every day! I know English classes have a lot of required reading, but there is no way he hasn’t bought them all yet. Unless he’s taking like 12 classes.”

Chowder and Lardo stared at him, unimpressed, which only encouraged Dex’s fuming.

“You know he just buys it out of pocket? No financial aid. Just hands me his card. One time he handed me a whole wad of cash. Who carries around text book amounts of cash?! Fucking stuck up, trust fund baby, starving artist wannabe—”

“Uh, ‘scuse me.”

Dex whipped around. Derek was standing behind him.

“If you could maybe, like, help me out that’d be chill.”

Dex’s face burned. He turned to see if he could pawn him off on Chowder or Lardo, but they had mysteriously disappeared.

“Sure.” Dex gritted his teeth. “What is it today?”

“The Romantics,” he said with a smile, seemingly not put off by Dex’s hostility at all.

“Anything specific?”

“I dunno, depends what you have.”

Dex lead Derek over to the poetry section, which he knew damn well that Derek was aware where it was. Before he could make his escape, Derek said,

“You read poetry, Red?”

“Will,” Dex rolled his eyes. “My name is Will.”

“Do you read poetry,  _Will_?” Derek looked up at him from whatever book he had cracked open, large hazel eyes under long, dark eyelashes. Not only was Derek insufferable, but he also had to be stupid handsome.

“No,” Dex said.

“Too bad,” Derek said.

Dex managed to walk away at that point while Derek browsed the shelves. Everyone was still mysteriously and annoyingly missing by the time Derek came up to the register with the book he had chosen. Dex barely looked at it as he rang it up.

“Just sign the receipt on the top, the one on the bottom is your copy,” Dex said mechanically.

“Perfect. Always been more of a bottom, truth be told,” Derek muttered as he scribbled his signature.

For once, Dex was speechless.

“All yours,” Derek said. He stuck the receipt inside the book and handed them to Dex.

“Don’t,” Dex stuttered, “don’t you want your book?”

“I bought it for you,” he said. “Introduce you to some literature.”

Dex looked down at the book. “Byron?”

“History’s most notorious bisexual,” Derek said with a wink. “Think of me when you read it.”

Dex stared as Derek left, the bell on the door ringing as it swung behind him. Chowder, Lardo, and Bitty immediately emerged from the stockroom, Bitty typing furiously on his phone.

“Where the hell have you guys been?” Dex asked. “Bitty, I swear, if you’ve just been texting your boyfriend this whole time and leaving me out here to—“

“Sorry, William, but I had to live tweet. My followers are invested now,” Bitty said, thumbs flying across the screen.

“Live tweet…what?  _That_?”

“Whatcha got there, Poindexter?” Lardo asked.

“Get this, that asshat just bought a book and didn’t even take it with him.” Dex flipped through the pages and the receipt fell out. He picked it up and frowned at it. “I swear, I will never understand rich peop—oh.”

“What?”

“He left me his number.”

Bitty gasped and started typing again. Chowder and Lardo fist bumped each other.

“You’re gonna text him, right?” Chowder said, barely able to contain himself.

“Absolutely not,” Dex scowled.

Later on his break, Dex took out his phone and texted the barely legible scribbled number.

**_Will Poindexter_ ** _: Hey. It’s Will. From the bookstore._

**_Hipster Derek_ ** _: lol chill_

Dex rolled his eyes, but couldn’t fight the smile turning up at the corner of his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first (but definitely not last) foray into the world of nurseydex (dexey? dexnursey?). At this time this is all I have written and planned to write, but if people were interested in more of this verse I probably wouldn't mind returning to it? I really can't promise anything in the immediate future, but let me know your thoughts and the kind of stuff you might like to see, if at all!
> 
> If you would like to share/like this fic on tumblr you may do so [here](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/178653262795/6-63-with-nurseydex) , or just come say hello to me!
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone <3


End file.
